


Dance Practice

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dancer Sehun, Denial, Fluff, Frustrated Jongin, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, dance practice, needy jongin, possessive, sex toy, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: It started with a Dance Practice video. The Eve (Dance Practice).Sehun has a dance studio and his baby is a dance addict. One day Jongin calls him home urgently, "I need you now, Sehun."





	Dance Practice

It’s Friday and Jongin waits patiently in front of his computer. Every Friday a certain dance studio would upload a dance practice video and Jongin would then dance to it for leisure. The dance studio belongs to none other than his own boyfriend, Oh Sehun. Jongin loves dancing more than Sehun but the responsibility to teach and train someone else is not something he could ever master. Teaching is Sehun’s charm. He is patient and kind. Therefore the dance studio opens.

 

At sharp ten, Jongin checks the studio’s dance page. “The Eve (Dance Practice)” Jongin says out loud and hits the play button. He smiles warmly as he spots Sehun in the same outfit when he left the house earlier in the evening- Black tee and blue jeans. Jongin focuses on the steps, doing little movements with his fingers. His eyes then focuses on Sehun and his breath hitches at a point where Sehun raises his hands up and thrusts slowly to the camera.

 

“What the hell is he doing?” Jongin whispers, and replays the part. Jongin notices the small details when he watches the part again. Sehun is staring right into the camera and a tiny smirk appears on his face. Jongin whispers a curse, feeling a little too hot than usual. Jongin groans when there’s another of the same move and he feels himself being fucked virtually. “I hate you, Sehun.” Jongin mumbles, hands pressing down in arousal.

 

“I am not getting aroused by this.” He tells himself and continues to watch it. His plan fails when the moves get more suggestive and his eyes travels to watch Sehun and only Sehun. The tight blue jeans display the tent on Sehun’s pants. The hand over his own pants betrays him. Jongin slips his hand inside his pants and starts to pump himself, eyes fixed on Sehun. He shifts on the chair, softly moaning as he gets harder with each passing second. The video ends and Jongin replays in again but his hands fail to satisfy him. With an acquiring courage, Jongin calls Sehun. He waits for Sehun to answer, one hand still working on his shaft.

 

“Baby…” Sehun answers calmly. Jongin guesses the other have had his break to be sounding so calm after an illegally dangerous dance practice. Jongin pictures Sehun in his head.

 

“What are you doing Jongin?” Sehun asks when he hears a soft moan from the phone.

“I was watching your dance practice… and…” Jongin breathes, shutting his eyes in pleasure. With just Sehun’s voice, he is feeling what he needs the most.

 

“And what baby?” Sehun smirks through the phone when he realizes Jongin’s situation.

 

“Just come home now please…” Jongin asks in between deep, ragged breaths.

 

“I am not done here love…” Sehun tells Jongin calmly. He hears Jongin uneven pants and smiles to himself.

 

“Please Sehun…”

 

“I cannot leave the class before time Jongin…” Sehun teases the other. There are people of different age at the studio and he shouldn’t leave until the youngest of them all leaves safely.  He doesn’t intent to tease Jongin at these kinds of moments but, “Sehun….” Jongin whines desperately hoping that his desperateness reaches Sehun.

 

“Just say it’s an emergency and rush home…” Jongin suggests and gets surprised at his mind’s condition.

 

“There's an emergency?” Sehun chuckles through the phone and he hears Jongin whine more- with a moan. Meanwhile in the studio, Sehun gestures to everyone that they may leave.

 

“Yes, a very critical emergency.”

 

“What kind of emergency, love?” Sehun asks in a whispers voice that will make Jongin weaker.

 

Jongin moans, “Sehun…” Jongin pumps himself harder as he imagine Sehun whispering to him close near his ears. The hair at the back of his neck stands at the thought of Sehun so close to him.

 

 “Tell me baby…” Sehun says looking at his now empty practice room.

 

“I need you Sehun…”

 

“Need me where, baby?”

 

Jongin chokes a moan, hand getting tired of pumping himself. If Sehun could just come home and take care of him now, “Sehun please…” Jongin begs, moving to the bed. The chair is restricting his space.

 

"Please what baby?"

 

Sehun hears ruffling on the bed and Jongin's soft, desperate moans. The front of his jeans tightens with each seductive moan. He has always loved Jongin’s moans. Jongin’s moans are needy, begging to be taken care off. Jongin's moans starts affecting him and knowing that Jongin is now on the bed, waiting for him, clouds Sehun's mind.

 

“I need you in me…”

 

“A while more baby… I'll be home.” Sehun continues to tease Jongin more, hiding the arousal in his own voice.

 

“Please… please please Sehun…” Jongin begs, turning around the bed, pressing himself against the bed for the most wanted friction.

 

“Patience love…” Sehun whispers and Jongin moans again. Sehun bites his own lips to refrain touching himself.

 

“I cannot anymore…” Jongin tells Sehun in daze of hardness and pleasure. “I…” Jongin moans loudly, dropping the phone on the bed.

 

Sehun checks the screen of his own phone, surprise of the sound. “Jongin?” Sehun calls. He gets no answer from Jongin but all he hears is a sound of a drawer opening and Jongin’s loud pleasured moan.

 

“Baby what are you doing?” Sehun asks thinking of what he hates the most.

 

“Ohhhh Sehun…”

 

“Jongin.” Sehun groans, gripping the phone tightly.

 

He hears another moan from Jongin. The kind of moan when Sehun is slams inside Jongin. “I am…”

 

“What. Baby.?”

 

“I am using…” Jongin tries to answer but fails when it hits his pleasure spot.  “Ohhhh… Ahh.” Jongin breathes.

 

“Fuck Jongin. Don't you dare.” Sehun groans, grabbing his duffel bag on the chair. With a hand holding onto the phone tightly, he locks all the doors to the studio.

 

“Sehun…” Jongin moans, spreading his legs wider on the bed.

 

“I hate it when you use that fucking thing Kim Jongin.” Sehun reminds Jongin, heading to the car. Sehun throws his bag to the bag seat, and starts the car. A hand holds the phone tightly to his hears as the other revs him off the street.

 

“I… uhh haa... I…” Jongin moans, arching his back on the bed.

 

“Pull it out now.” Sehun warns.

 

“I need... to…” Jongin moans again, turning around the bed, getting dizzy by the sensations. He doesn’t even know if spreading his legs wide or bringing them close will help anymore. He cannot think, he cannot decide. All he wants is, Sehun.

 

Sehun speeds up, aiming to reach on time.

 

"You better hold it Jongin." Sehun warns, making it very clear to Jongin that he's upset. Sehun hates using toys and hates it more when Jongin uses it on himself and cums. He ever once destroyed a vibrator he found in their closet and Jongin confessed that he uses it. Sehun had Jongin against the wall in anger that day and the boy of his, went to work limping terribly.

 

"Hurry... I am not going to last." Jongin breathes, controlling it.

 

"Two minutes, baby. Be ready for me."

 

Jongin chokes a moan when Sehun disconnects the phone. He shifts on the bed to hide the toy. He sensed Sehun's anger and he shudders at the thought of an angry Sehun. He never understood why Sehun hates it but it helps in desperate times like this. Jongin keeps his hand on his shaft pumping it, doing what he can to keep stimulating himself.

 

He hears the door click from downstairs and he shivers in excitement. Sehun is really back.

 

"Sehun..." Jongin calls when the room to his door open. An immediate moan escapes his lips at the sight of Sehun.

 

"Having fun?" Sehun slums his duffel bag on the floor and glares at Jongin. Jongin shifts and spreads himself for Sehun to see, witness how desperately in need he is.

 

“Don't make me beg anymore… please…”

 

"But I am upset love..." Sehun grits, looking at Jongin's hand.

 

“I am sorry…” Jongin apologizes quickly, kneeling on the bed for Sehun to hold him. Sehun gets close to the bed but doesn't touch Jongin. He stares down at Jongin who is frantic for his touch.

 

“I needed you badly…”

 

“But you used the damned thing.”

 

“Sehun…”

 

“I. Fucking. Hate. It…” Sehun utters one by one, “When you get pleasured by something that's not me.”

 

“I was thinking about you!”

 

“But it wasn’t me in your ass!” Sehun answers back, tone slightly higher and Jongin shivers in fear. But somehow, the fear when straight to his lower region and he moan softly, leaning his head on Sehun’s torso.

 

“Nothing feels like you Sehun…” Jongin whispers, staring deep into Sehun's eyes as his hands move to touch Sehun's body.

 

“I am still upset.”

“Let me make u feel good…” Jongin purrs, gathering Sehun's shirt to pull it off. Sehun raises his eyebrow, letting Jongin remove his shirt.

 

“How will you?” Sehun asks as he watches Jongin throw his black shirt far on the floor.

 

“First…” Jongin has his hands on Sehun's belt.

 

“This has to go off.” Jongin tells and Sehun watches the other struggle with his belt. And when he's done, he pulls it off with a smile.

 

Jongin looks up at Sehun, “Why do you even wear jeans to practice?” Jongin asks, resting his hands on Sehun's slim hips. Sehun smirks, a finger under Jongin's chin.

 

“I wear them for you. Knowing that you will watch, I wore the tightest… And although it was damn uncomfortable…” Sehun pauses, taking a moment to stare at Jongin curved member, “Just for you.”

 

“And instead of coming back to a desperate, whiny and frustrated boyfriend, I came back to a halfway pleasured boyfriend.” Sehun stares into Jongin’s darkened pupils, “Rude aren’t you?” Sehun tugs Jongin's hair harshly and the other screams in pain, holding onto Sehun's hand.

 

“Sehun!”

 

“I hate seeing you in pain.” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ears.  
Does it turn you on?” Sehun lowers his lips against Jongin's, feeling the other's ragged breathing against his own.

 

“You have no idea.” Jongin answers weakly.

 

Sehun kisses the corner of Jongin's mouth, a lick on the lower lips. “Kiss me.” Jongin breathes. Sehun chuckles as he trails kisses along the jaw. Jongin grabs a handful of hair behind Sehun's head and pulls Sehun for a kiss. Jongin moans in content when he finally gets the taste of Sehun's sweet lips. Nothing beats the taste of Sehun's lips not even chocolates, not even the strawberries. Sehun let's Jongin kiss him have his way with his own lips. Jongin gets eager with the kiss as his hands starts roaming around Sehun's broad back.

 

 Sehun pulls back, “Aren't you eager?” Sehun teases, staring at Jongin's glazed lips. They are slightly red and the urge to make it worst rises in his mind.

 

“If you tease me more Sehun… I swear I'll stab you with my fingers.”

 

“That's a very dangerous act baby.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. He really hates when Sehun takes his own sweet time in sex, forgetting that his other partner could be dying in need.

 

“Lie down now baby…”

 

Jongin shifts eagerly, laying on the bed as Sehun rakes his body from head to toe. Sehun takes his sweet time mapping Jongin's body with his eyes, moving slowly towards his eager boyfriend. He teases by placing a finger on Jongin's arched member and Jongin moans loudly, holding Sehun's hand firmly.

 

“Touch me please…” Jongin begs again. Sehun loves how vocal Jongin can be about his needs on bed. Sehun clicks his tongue and hits Jongin's hand away, “Not yet baby.”

 

Jongin bucks his hips against Sehun for the desperate friction, eyes shut close, “Why Sehun…”

 

Sehun traps Jongin in between himself, “Because i am the luckiest in the world to witness this.” Sehun says as he runs his fingertips on Jongin's length making the other jerk and buck his hips. Jongin grips the bed sheet tightly, knowing that Sehun will continue this until he is satisfied.

 

“I hate you Sehun.”

 

Jongin groans when he feels something wet against his bare thighs. Jongin props himself up to see Sehun licking him, dark eyes fixed on him. “You sure baby?” Sehun teases, biting the wet skin.

 

“God… Sehun. Do that again.” Jongin moans loudly arching his back in pleasure. Sehun chuckles and indulges his baby's wish.

 

“Anything else, baby?”

 

“Get that mouth on where I need you most Sehun… I'll die if you don't.” Jongin manages to speak despite being clouded by lust. Sehun moves spreading Jongin's legs, hooking them around his hips.

 

“You are not the only one suffering here love.” he says, getting lower on Jongin. Sehun caresses Jongin’s thighs with one hand and the other; he pushes a finger inside Jongin without a warning.

 

Jongin jerks and moans “Fu!... Ahhh…. Sehun!”

 

He arches his back, hands reaching to grab Sehun's biceps. The pleasure of having something of Sehun in him hits him hard. He clenches against Sehun’s finger. Jongin breathes rapidly as if his life is at the end.

 

“You are stretched.” Sehun grits, anger building in his chest.

 

“No!” Jongin shakes his head, bucking his hips to ride on Sehun's finger. He needs it desperately. Sehun doesn’t feel it. Jongin needs to feel the euphoria now.

 

Lost in his thought, Jongin chokes a moan when Sehun pulls his finger out and pushes his length in.

 

“Seh..!” he screams adjusting to the thickness. He opens his eyes to Sehun glaring unhappily at him.

 

“There's no need to prepare you.” Sehun spits and slams in hard.

 

Jongin lets out a pained cry when Sehun fills him to the max. Sehun’s hips meet his own, and Sehun slams in without pulling out. A tear rolls down Jongin’s cheek.

 

“Did it feel like me? Does it fill you like me?” Sehun grits.

 

“No!” Jongin screams out his answer when Sehun slams back in. Jongin looks at Sehun, making an eye contact. “Nothing feels like you!”

 

Jongin grabs Sehun hard on the arm when Sehun slams back again and again.

 

“Nothing fills… me like… you.”

 

Jongin moans ecstatically when Sehun moves, “Then why?” Sehun whispers pausing his movements. He rests his hands on Jongin's hips, slowly massaging him.

 

Jongin breathes rapidly, looking at Sehun. “I am sorry.” Jongin pushes himself up to close the gap between him and Sehun. “I will never ever again.” Jongin promises with a kiss.

 

Sehun kisses back, sucking on Jongin's lips like he's meant too. He growls in between the kiss when Jongin moves his hips. “Shit” he curses as Jongin takes him perfectly.

 

“Can I ride you please…?” Jongin asks nicely, whispering it into Sehun's ears, biting Sehun’s earlobe. Sehun tilts his head and Jongin trails kisses down Sehun’s milky skin.

 

Sehun groans, “Baby…”

 

They shift and Jongin braces himself on Sehun's thighs. “I wanted to do this.” Jongin whispers, caressing Sehun's thigh earning a deep moan from Sehun.

 

“Do it.” Sehun tells voice thick with lust. He keeps his eyes on Jongin who is sinking down on his length. “I watched you dance…” Jongin rolls his hips against Sehun. “Your thighs…” Jongin moans. “They turned me on so much…” he moans again. Jongin sinks himself on Sehun’s length again. They both moan at the same time. Sehun pulls Jongin down for a kiss as Jongin moves, slowly gaining speed. The kiss turns sloppy with each thrust. 

 

“Sehun…” Jongin moans shamelessly, trailing kisses down Sehun's jaw. Sehun turns them around in a blink of eye and Jongin stares in shock.

 

“Sorry baby.”

 

Sehun thrust hard and fast unlike Jongin's languid ones. Jongin nails Sehun's arms and he moans, “There!”

 

“I've got you.” Sehun mumbles hitting the same spot, sending his lover to ecstasy. Jongin rolls his head in pleasure. Sehun takes chance to mark the bare neck. He continues thrusting, hitting the spot, building pleasure between them.

 

“Sehun… I…” Jongin warns. Sehun kisses the sweat trail on Jongin's neck, whispering, “A while more…” Sehun continues biting, leaving marks on Jongin's neck and chest. The moans turn low, with heavy breathings as Sehun thrusts deeper, hitting the pleasure spot.

“Ready love?” Sehun asks, taking Jongin's length in his hand. Jongin lets out a moan, “Yes.”

 

“Come for me love.” Sehun thrusts hard. Jongin releases his loads as Sehun milks him dry. Sehun comes a second later, bracing himself steadily over Jongin. Jongin groans when he feels Sehun's loads in him and the other falls on his side with a huff.

 

“Sehun…”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“When did you remove your pants?”

 

“Wow Kim Jongin... Very observant.”

 

“I was caught up in lust.”

 

“In lust?”

 

“Lusting over you.” Jongin smiles cheekily.

 

“Too caught up that you used…”

 

“Sehun!” Jongin whines hiding his face in the crook of Sehun's neck.

 

“Throw that damned thing away.” Sehun reminds, warns.

 

Jongin nods his head. “I promise.”

 

“You better.” Sehun cradles Jongin’s head in his arms, and swings a leg over Jongin.

 

“Sehun…” Jongin calls again.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Sehun pulls apart slightly and kisses his lover with a smile. Jongin frees himself from Sehun’s hold and lays on top of Sehun. Sehun groans, still indulging his baby with kisses. Jongin pulls apart with a grin and cuts of the string of saliva between them with his finger.

 

“What has gotten into you today?” Sehun asks, as he feels Jongin getting harder again.

 

“I cannot resist you.” Jongin answer confidently, attacking Sehun’s smaller lips once again. Sehun combs Jongin’s messy hair with his fingers and pulls them to free his lips from Jongin plump ones.

 

“I love fucking you to oblivion.” Sehun states, bucking his hips against Jongin and earns a moan in return. “But baby…”

 

Jongin waits patiently for Sehun to finish his sentence.

 

“Only good boys get treats.” Sehun says, jumping out of bed. Jongin watch Sehun with a horror stricken face. “Sehun!” He calls frantically.

 

“I have to bathe, baby.”

 

“Don’t leave me hanging!” Jongin crawls to the edge of the bed to watch Sehun enter the bathroom. “Sehun!”

“Sehun!” Jongin calls and rolls around the bed angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! heheheh! thank you for reading!!


End file.
